Jour de pluie
by Alyna-chan
Summary: Trois ans qu'il est parti... Trois ans qu'il se noie dans son chagrin et ses souvenirs... Et si tout changeait en ce jour de pluie ? Personnages un peu OOC.


Jour de pluie

Il pleuvait ce jour-là sur la ville d'Edo.

Il pleuvait depuis bien longtemps sur son cœur.

Il pleuvait depuis qu'il était parti prendre part à cette guerre qui ne le concernait pas.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, sur la ville d'Edo.

Il pleuvait depuis presque trois ans sur son cœur.

Il pleuvait depuis que cet abruti était allé se battre dans cette guerre qui opposait les humains aux humains.

Une guerre qui depuis trois ans faisait de plus en plus de victimes… Ils étaient des milliers à être tombés… Lui n'espérait qu'une chose, que son amant ne fasse pas partie des malheureux qui avaient succombé.

Il fut un temps où les journaux rapportaient les nouvelles du front, l'avancée et la retraite des troupes, dans un encart, le nom des soldats morts. Mais depuis bientôt six mois, le journal ne racontait plus que le quotidien monotone d'Edo. Les proches des braves partis se battre étaient désormais sans nouvelles. Sûrement encore un coup des Amantos…

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, sur cet homme à la chevelure naturellement permanentée. Il était trempé jusqu'au os, demain il resterait cloué au lit, mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'immense porte du QG du Shinsengumi. Le temps et l'absence d'entretien avaient eu raison du pan gauche. Ne restait que le droit, qui ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps à en juger par les fissures qui apparaissaient de plus en plus imposantes. Le bâtiment n'était pas non plus en très bon état, et il le savait pour s'y être aventuré quelques jours auparavant, dans l'espoir secret d'y apercevoir une ombre. A l'intérieur, les murs sont fissurés, ou inexistants, certaines portes manquent même à l'appel. Tout le mobilier est cassé, brisé, voir même volé. Le sol et le toit ne dérogent pas à la règle, eux non plus.

Ah, ils seraient contents de voir leur fier QG ainsi ravagé, et par le temps, et par les voleurs.

Un sourire doux-amer étira ses lèvres.

Finalement, il s'arracha à la contemplation de la bâtisse, et tourna les talons. Tout en rentrant chez lui pour retrouver les gamins qui devaient l'attendre pour commencer leur nouveau travail. Il repensa, une énième fois, à leur dernière fois…

 **Flashback :**

Pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Hijikata, Gintoki avait réussi à expédier les gamins et Sadaharu chez Otae, à qui il avait confié vouloir qu'elle les empêche de rentrer avant le lendemain, sans expliquer la raison. Otae avait accepté, d'autant plus qu'elle avait grand besoin d'aide pour nettoyer le dojo de fond en comble.

Gintoki avait demandé à Hijikata de lui réserver sa journée, ce dernier avait accepté. C'était devenu un rituel, depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Même si en public, ils agissaient toujours de la même manière, en privé c'était tout autre chose. Hijikata, d'ordinaire si froid, fondait littéralement entre les mains de son amant. Gintoki d'ordinaire si enfantin, se montrait d'un calme et d'une maturité extrême. Chacun d'eux apportait tant à l'autre qu'ils ne voyaient désormais plus la vie l'un sans l'autre.

Aux alentours de midi, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Ils dînèrent simplement. Gintoki était un excellent cuisinier. Une soupe miso et un bol de Gyû-don d'habitude si ordinaires, entre ses mains, se transformaient en délices pour les papilles.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Gintoki était assis, tandis qu'Hijikata, allongé, avait la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Comme à son habitude, Hijikata fumait, et Gintoki lisait son précieux Jump d'une main, alors que l'autre se perdait dans les mèches brunes de celui qui le prenait pour son oreiller. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

D'un coup sec, Gintoki referma son précieux ouvrage, et le posa sur la table devant lui. Son autre main, toujours affairée dans la chevelure de son amant commençait à descendre vers une zone du cou qu'il savait érogène.

\- Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

La cigarette qu'il avait encore à la bouche finit dans le cendrier juste à temps quand Gintoki commença à titiller une partie bien précise de son cou. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues débutèrent un ballet, longtemps pratiqué, mais leur faisant toujours le même effet dévastateur.

Les érections des deux hommes déjà bien entamées s'en retrouvèrent encore plus fortifiées, et bientôt, les vêtements de chacun devenaient gênants. Hijikata rompit le baiser, juste le temps de se redresser, puis repartit à l'assaut de ces lèvres, et commença à déshabiller son amant d'un geste expert. Malgré que ce ne fût qu'un baiser, l'urgence se faisait sentir… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa dépendance à ce corps puisse atteindre un tel stade. Avec ce simple baiser, son désir pour lui avait monté en flèche. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable.

Gintoki se laissa faire. C'était agréable de temps en temps de se laisser porter, mais il comptait bien prendre les choses en main assez rapidement. Une fois qu'il ne fût plus qu'en caleçon, il décida de délaisser les lèvres de son amant pour commencer à parcourir son cou, sa clavicule, son torse, s'attardant sur le téton plus que nécessaire, avant d'aller s'occuper du suivant quelques instants, et de revenir sur le premier, histoire de faire perdre la tête à son homme. Finalement, le kimono sombre finit par rejoindre le blanc à terre, dévoilant des muscles finement dessinés, et deux tétons rougis par le supplice infligé quelques minutes plus tôt.

La bouche de Gintoki descendait toujours plus bas, traçant un sillon humide de ses baisers sur la peau de son amant, qui gémissait de plaisir à chaque baiser déposé. Enfin, il atteint la verge palpitante retenue prisonnière. Il commença à la caresser à travers le tissu, arrachant un grognement de satisfaction à sa victime aux jambes tremblantes. Gintoki savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps en position debout, mais il voulait encore le pousser à bout, il continua donc ses caresses sur la verge tendue de son amant, d'une main, tandis que l'autre alla palper les fesses de son apollon.

Moins de cinq minutes de ce supplice suffirent à Hijikata pour qu'il ne tienne plus sur ses jambes, et bascule en arrière, sur le canapé. Gintoki, fier de son effet, lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles échangées dans ces moments-là, leurs soupirs, leurs regards, et leurs sourires parlaient pour eux. Deux paires de lèvres furent scellées de nouveau, tandis que Gintoki s'était installé sur le corps étendu de son amant, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, étouffant leurs gémissements dans leur baiser.

Hijikata était vraiment à bout. Cette prison de tissu l'énervait au plus au point, et Gintoki n'avait, semblait-il, pas envie de l'en débarrasser tout de suite. En libérant l'un de ses bras maintenu par son amant, il commença à dessiner les courbes de son amant qui frissonna, et gémit, de plaisir à chaque arabesque que ses doigts dessinaient sur sa peau. Lentement, il descendit jusqu'à atteindre le caleçon de son homme, et voulut, avec toute la force qu'il était capable d'utiliser à cet instant, le faire glisser, pour inciter Gintoki à faire de même avec le sien.

Pas dupe pour deux sous, Gintoki lui attrapa le bras, et le força à le remonter, tout en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il rompit le baiser, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Enfoiré, tu le fais exprès ?

\- Tout doux, je veux te savourer aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu… Ahhhh !

Gintoki appuya un peu plus son érection contre celle de son amant pour le faire taire. Comme il venait de lui dire, il voulait le savourer, et comptait bien faire durer les choses. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer, et voulait donc laisser son odeur sur ce corps, et s'imprégner de cette douce fragrance à son tour. Il chassa ses sombres pensées, et retrouva avec bonheur, le chemin vers l'entrejambe de son homme.

Homme qui d'ailleurs ne cessait de pousser des gémissements de plaisir, et d'impatience. Il savait que si Gintoki avait décidé de faire durer, il le ferait, et peu importe ses protestations, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa, quand il sentit un doigt innocent passer la barrière de tissu et effleurer sa verge. Avait-il enfin décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Rien n'était moins sûr, car déjà, un deuxième doigt avait rejoint le premier, et les caresses sur son sexe se faisaient plus appuyées, même si pas encore assez à son goût. Un troisième s'occupa de baisser légèrement le morceau de tissu afin de rendre l'accès plus simple, bientôt, ce fut une main ferme qui se saisit du membre dressé, manquant de peu l'éjaculation, Hijikata se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de faire durer le plaisir enfin atteint.

Heureux de la réaction de son amant, Gintoki poussa un peu plus le vice, en déposant un léger baiser sur le bout de son sexe, qu'il sentit pulser entre ses doigts. L'éjaculation était proche, il en était certain, mais ce n'était pas la fin de leur ébat pour autant, au contraire, il n'en était encore qu'à son commencement. D'humeur soudainement charitable, il consentit enfin à prendre le membre en bouche. La libération ne se fit pas plus attendre dés cet instant.

Quand Hijikata sentit la bouche tant désirée autour de sa verge, il ne put se retenir davantage. Epuisé, un redressa la tête juste à temps pour voir Gintoki avaler sa semence, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, avant qu'il ne se mette à le lécher, dans l'espoir pas si dissimulé de faire repartir son érection de plus belle. S'il continuait comme ça, Hijikata savait qu'il aurait du mal à bouger le lendemain… Mais tant pis, aujourd'hui c'était l'un de ses jours de repos durement gagné, en plus d'être son anniversaire, donc au diable ses inquiétudes, il verrait bien ça demain, et puis s'il prenait un jour supplémentaire, Kondo-san ne lui en voudrait certainement pas, après tout… Bonne idée, raison de plus dans ce cas de profiter pleinement du cadeau que Gintoki semblait bien décidé à lui offrir.

Entre les doigts de Gintoki, le sexe de son amant se dressait de nouveau, et de nouveau, un sourire carnassier pris place sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se remette à lécher ce muscle si délicieux de façon à faire un peu plus perdre la tête à son propriétaire. Lui aussi commençait à perdre pied à cause de sa propre excitation, mais il souhaitait réellement combler les désirs de son compagnon avant de satisfaire les siens. Quand, en voulant se repositionner correctement, tout en continuant ses gâteries, sa propre érection frotta contre le canapé, il eut un mouvement incontrôlé qui lui fit pincer la verge présente entre ses doigts. Il sentit Hijikata sortir de sa torpeur, et le regarder bizarrement… Sans doute celui-ci avait-il comprit à quel point la situation était urgente pour lui aussi.

Oh oui, Hijikata avait bien compris, et c'est avec envie et désir, qu'il parvint à se redresser. Il intima à Gintoki de venir plus près de lui, ce que ce dernier fit un peu à contrecœur. Histoire de se venger, Hijikata reproduisit les mêmes gestes que Gintoki quand celui-ci avait enfin daigné lui retirer son seul vêtement restant. Cependant, une fois le morceau de tissu à terre, tout ne se déroula pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. En un éclair, il se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur le canapé, le sexe de Gintoki au-dessus de sa tête, et son sexe en-dessous de celle de son amant. Ainsi donc, il souhaitait que ça se fasse comme ça… Soit. Il allait le lui faire amèrement regretter. Sans plus attendre, d'une main, il s'empara du membre qui le surplombait, et se mit à le lécher goulûment sur toute la longueur, en insistant davantage à certains endroits. L'autre main, elle, commença à lui malaxer les bourses.

Obligé, Gintoki lui ferait payer au centuple ! Quel délice de sentir cette langue sur sa verge, mais cette main audacieuse qui s'affairait sur ses testicules, ça c'était vraiment fort de café ! Il aimait ça, mais ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Puisque c'était comme ça que son amant voulait le prendre, il allait répliquer tout aussi fort, et pris, d'autorité, le sexe adverse en bouche, ce qui finit par se passer de l'autre côté aussi.

Tous deux savaient que cette fellation allait se terminer en concours de celui qui se retiendra le plus possible, tout en essayant de faire craquer l'autre. En même temps, avec leurs caractères respectifs, cela ne pouvait se conclure autrement. Mettant chacun plus de cœur à l'ouvrage que d'ordinaire, c'est au même moment qu'ils se libérèrent chacun dans la bouche de l'autre. Match nul cette fois-ci.

Vidé, Gintoki s'effondra sur le corps couvert de sueur de son compagnon, lui non plus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et pour cause.

Avoir éjaculé deux fois en un laps de temps de moins d'une heure, bien sûr qu'il l'avait déjà fait, mais ce n'était pas une sinécure non plus, surtout avec un compagnon comme Gintoki. Epuisé, Hijikata ne souhaitait qu'une chose, pouvoir souffler cinq petites minutes. Gintoki ne semblait apparemment pas vraiment de cet avis, puisqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide se présenter à son anus.

\- Gin… Ahhh… Laisse-moi… Hnnn… Reprendre… Ahh… mon souffle…

Sa respiration était hachée, mais à cause de l'intruse, son érection semblait repartir de plus belle… Décidemment, Gintoki savait vraiment faire réagir son corps comme il le voulait. C'était à la fois fascinant, et effrayant. Quand les doigts de Gintoki se présentèrent à lui, Hijikata ne se fit pas prier, et les prit voracement en bouche.

Vraiment ravi que sont amant réponde aussi bien à ses cajoleries, Gintoki retira ses doigts humides de la bouche d'Hijikata, et remplaça sa langue par ces derniers. D'abord un seul, puis un deuxième. A ce moment là, débuta un mouvement de ciseaux qui fit hoqueter la victime consentante. Le moment était proche ! Un troisième doigt se mêla à la danse quelques instants plus tard, faisant onduler le corps d'Hijikata. Ca commençait à devenir pressant. Joueur, Gintoki embrassa son amant pour prévenir de toutes menaces déguisées, qu'il savait arriver à grands pas s'il ne se décidait pas à accélérer la chose.

Hijikata n'était pas vraiment d'accord, et le fit savoir en mordillant la langue de son amant, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Disant cela, il retira ses doigts de l'antre humide dans laquelle ceux-ci se trouvaient.

\- S'il te plait…

\- Dis-le.

Il positionna son sexe devant l'entrée de son amant, qui d'un coup de hanche voulut s'empaler lui-même sur la verge tant désirée. Ayant prévu ce que voulait faire sa victime, Gintoki avait saisit les hanches de cette dernière, réduisant quasiment à néant ses efforts.

\- Pas si vite. Dis-le-moi d'abord. Que veux-tu ?

C'est d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir et l'excitation que son amant lui répondit enfin.

\- Toi !

\- Tu te décides enfin à te montrer honnête. Très bien.

Lui aussi n'attendait que ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Cela le rendait encore plus désirable et sexy.

Lentement, il commença à le pénétrer.

Hijikata en tremblait de plaisir. Enfin ! Ca le frustrait qu'il aille aussi lentement, mais le plaisir prenait le pas sur la frustration. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il essaya de bouger le bassin pour accélérer le mouvement, mais en vain. La poigne de Gintoki était trop forte pour lui, actuellement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je vais te savourer, Hijikata.

\- Mon prénom… Ahhh… Dis-le !

\- A tes ordres Tôshiro.

Hijikata laissa échapper un cri de satisfaction. Il était sur le point d'éjaculer pour la troisième fois, alors que le membre de son amant n'était pas entièrement en lui.

\- Vite… Ahh !

Ayant enfin pitié de cette pauvre créature, d'un coup de rein, Gintoki pénétra en son amant, et heurta sa prostate. Gintoki voulant éjaculer en même temps, serra fort la base du membre de son compagnon, pour retarder son éjaculation.

Ce qui ne plût pas vraiment à Hijikata qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui lancer un regard noir, avant de s'effondrer, encore une fois sur le canapé, suite au mouvement de Gintoki. Il le sentait bouger en lui, c'était divin… Mais cette main qui serrait son sexe le gênait horriblement. Poussant sur ses coudes, et ses bras, Hijikata parvint à se redresser, noua ses jambes et ses bras autour de son amant, et l'embrassa.

Gintoki en lâcha le membre tendu, et commença à perdre pied à son tour… Son amant voulait qu'il accélère les choses ? Il allait être servi dans ce cas. Réaffirmant la prise qu'il avait sur les hanches de son homme, il se mit à bouger encore plus profondément, à heurter sa prostate à chaque coup de rein, faisant hurler son précieux fardeau qu'il sentait se contracter autour de lui… Il le rendait dingue, mais c'était réciproque. Ils étaient à bout, tous les deux. Ce serait de nouveau à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps avant de se libérer. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Gintoki qui craqua le premier, et se libéra à l'intérieur de son amant, qui le suivit de près.

Vidé de toutes ses forces, Gintoki se laissa tomber en arrière, et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol, un Hijikata haletant et couvert de sueur dans les bras.

\- Bon anniversaire, Tôshiro.

\- La ferme, à cause de toi, je suis claqué.

\- Peut-être, mais vu les cris que tu poussais, tu as apprécié, pas vrai ?

\- Peut-être, mais toi aussi tu n'étais pas des plus silencieux aujourd'hui.

Ils partirent dans un bel éclat de rire, avant que Gintoki ne se redresse légèrement pour libérer son membre de cette prison de chair dans laquelle il se trouvait toujours. Du sperme s'écoula à sa suite.

Hijikata rougit, et gémit en sentant le sexe de Gintoki le quitter, et du sperme couler sur ses cuisses.

\- Quel magnifique spectacle.

\- La ferme, aide-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

 **Fin du Flashback :**

Ils étaient ensuite allés prendre une douche, puis avaient profité de la présence de l'autre le reste de la journée, et s'étaient séparés le lendemain matin, après un dernier baiser échangé sur le pas de la porte.

Les souvenirs de Gintoki étaient toujours aussi vivaces. Sa mémoire refusait de lui faire défaut… C'aurait été tellement plus simple, moins douloureux. Bien sûr qu'il croyait toujours au retour d'Hijikata Tôshiro, mais plus les jours passaient, et plus cette absence devenait pénible, et pesante.

En arrivant devant chez lui, il se composa un visage radieux, et poussa la porte, criant qu'il avait besoin d'une serviette de toute urgence. Serviette que Shinpachi lui apporta, tandis que Kagura, perchée sur Sadaharu le regardait perplexe.

\- Tu as oublié ton parapluie, Gin-chan ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

\- On annule le travail, Gin-san ?

\- Pas besoin, on sera à l'intérieur, donc en route mauvaise troupe.

Et les voilà partis, armés de parapluies, en route vers leur nouvelle mission. Ils devaient mener une enquête sur un récent vol à l'étalage, mais comme il y avait de nombreux témoins visuels, l'affaire serait rapidement réglée. Ils ne rentreraient cependant que dans la soirée. De quoi occuper l'esprit de Gintoki à autre chose pendant ce laps de temps.

Leur mission se passa à merveille.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent Otae, qui les invita à manger chez elle. Les gamins acceptèrent, mais Gintoki prétexta une trop grande fatigue, et une envie de se coucher tôt pour prendre congé. Otae n'était pas dupe. Elle savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, aussi n'insista-t-elle pas. Depuis trois ans, impuissante, elle le regardait ne devenir plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Même ses sourires forcés ne fonctionnaient plus aussi bien qu'il se plaisait à le penser. Elle le regarda remonter la rue principale, le dos à demi vouté.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, la pluie se mit à tomber plus drue, et le moral de Gintoki descendit encore plus bas… Qu'il détestait ces jours de pluie.

Il finit par atteindre son chez lui une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il se doutait bien qu'il faisait presque pitié, à se comporter de la sorte, et qu'il devait se ressaisir, après tout, il avait déjà vécu bien pire dans sa jeunesse. Mais, qu'y pouvait-il ? C'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de cet état, qui le faisait ressembler à un mort-vivant. Il se déchaussa dans l'entrée et sans plus de cérémonie, se traina jusqu'à son futon, et s'endormit de suite.

Trois heures plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter, et c'est en maudissant celui, ou celle, qui le sortait d'un rêve si doux, qu'il se dirigea, à pas lents, vers l'entrée. D'un geste sec, il ouvrit la porte, et resta figé.

Ce n'était juste pas possible… Il devait être encore en plein rêve… Car la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui ne lui apparaissait désormais plus qu'en rêve… Devant lui, trempé à cause de la pluie, et dégoulinant d'eau, se trouvait Hijikata.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder. Trois ans d'absence ne s'effaçaient pas si facilement. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir… Quel était le premier geste à amorcer… Quelle était la première parole à prononcer…

C'est Hijikata qui réagit le premier. Il attrapa le bras de Gintoki, et l'attira à lui, et l'enlaça comme jamais.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Gintoki, avant qu'il ne lui rende la pareille, et ne s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils en avaient rêvé de ce moment, depuis si longtemps. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait se séparer de peur que le rêve ne s'achève. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de nombreuses minutes Au bout d'un moment, Gintoki s'arracha à l'étreinte de son amant, et l'invita à rentrer d'un regard où impatience et désir se mélangeaient.

Hijikata ne se fit pas désirer plus longtemps, passa l'entrée, ferma la porte derrière lui, et accueillit dans ses bras, un amant bien décidé à rattraper ces années d'absence.

Ils avaient besoin de se redécouvrir l'un l'autre, et avaient bien conscience qu'ils ne dormiraient probablement pas de la nuit. L'un comme l'autre s'en moquait éperdument, tout ce qui importait à présent, c'était la présence de l'autre, l'odeur du corps adverse, le son de la voix, le goût de la peau, les gestes, les sensations qui leur prouvaient qu'ils étaient enfin réunis.

Désormais, Gintoki était certain d'aimer ces jours de pluie.


End file.
